


Forces of Attraction

by peachpety



Series: Autumn Drarry Drabbles [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autumn Drarry Drabbles, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Compatibility, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Magical Attraction, corn maze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachpety/pseuds/peachpety
Summary: Harry and Draco get lost together in a corn maze
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Autumn Drarry Drabbles [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956262
Comments: 20
Kudos: 140





	Forces of Attraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovelynirish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelynirish/gifts).



> Day 27 of Autumn Drarry Drabbles, y'all! This is for my sweet friend lovelynirish...requesting the prompt _“You keep saying that you know how to get out of this corn maze but I think we’re lost."_ BUT MAKE IT NSFW. So here you go, lovely! I had fun with this one! Thank you to MostlyVoid for the beta, mwah!! Enjoy! xo peach

The first sigh is merited.

The second sigh is louder than the first, and, Harry thinks, is quite possibly _also_ merited.

Draco’s third sigh is so forceful it’s technically a groan.

Harry grits his teeth and pauses at a juncture of two diverging dirt paths. Dried corn leaves and husks litter the ground underfoot. Tall corn stalks flank the rows running off to the left and right, casting long shadows in the waning sunlight, tassels swaying in the cool breeze.

Draco sidles up alongside Harry. **“You keep saying that you know how to get out of this corn maze but I think we’re lost,”** he says, inspecting his nails. _“Point Me_ to the nearest pub already, I'm bored.”

“The whole point of winning this game,” Harry frowns, “is to exit this maze first _without_ the use of magic.”

“Is it?” Draco levels him with a flat, unreadable stare, accented by a lifted brow. “And here I thought teaming up with a Triwizard Champion would help me in that endeavor.”

“Here’s a fucking idea,” Harry snarks. “You could help!”

Draco sighs again and indicates the narrow path to the left with a limp-wristed wave of his hand.

Harry sets them on course, Draco walking next to him. His shoulder occasionally brushes Harry’s, eliciting little vibrations through Harry’s magic. It’s an odd sensation, pleasant in a decidedly erotic way. It leaves a thick coating on the back of his tongue that tastes sweet like a candy apple.

Hermione’s got some theory or other about magical core compatibility, or hormonal alchemy, or whatever, but all Harry knows is that it makes him want to do strange things, like lick into Malfoy’s mouth and hump him into the mattress. Ron thinks it’s some evil residue left over from old Voldy’s soul; it’s the _only_ explanation, he reasons, for Harry to fancy the pointy prat.

But Malfoy’s paid his societal debt and made his amends, and Harry quite likes his acerbic demeanor and dry humor. Not to mention he’s bloody fit and his arse is exquisite.

He glances at Draco sidelong, at his hair gleaming pale yellow like cornsilk in the late afternoon sun, and looks quickly away. Whatever the reason for Harry’s attraction, he’s afraid if he stares too long he’ll be unable to stop himself from accosting Draco and taking him amidst the corn.

The maze directs them on a right turn, and then a left, and they are immediately met with a scarecrow wearing a straw hat. The scarecrow’s shirt looks maddeningly familiar.

“I think we’ve seen this scarecrow before,” Harry says, heart sinking.

“Yeah, we have.”

Harry frowns at Draco’s resigned tone. Draco growls in frustration and shakes out his hands, his magic crackling and sending shockwaves through Harry.

“We’ll be out of here soon, Malfoy, calm—”

“I’ve been leading us in circles!” Draco blurts, cheeks pinking. “I know _exactly_ the way out of this fucking maze, Potter. It’s not that hard, any idiot could figure it out and _bloody hell,_ my magic fancies an idiot.” He throws his arms up in exasperation. “This, _this_ is karmic justice for my youthful stupidity!”

Harry blinks. “Your magic… ?”

_“Fancies you!”_ Draco exclaims, chest heaving. “My magic, it _craves you._ It keeps me up at night scratching at my skin until all I can think about is your stupid smile and your bloody perfect lips on my cock!”

Harry’s magic roars, blazing through his veins like napalm, and his cock fills so rapidly it aches. Laughter and voices alarmingly close by filter through the swishing stalks. Harry grabs Draco’s hand and drags him into the corn, into the scarecrow’s shadow.

Draco allows himself to be led, and Harry pushes forward, the voices fading, the corn brushing cold leaves against his burning cheeks. Draco yanks Harry’s hand, halting their progress, and pulls Harry into him. They come together, magic clicking like opposing magnets.

_“Draco,”_ Harry says softly.

On a trembling breath, their lips meet.

Draco opens to Harry with a groan that reverberates in Harry’s knees. Hands roam and tug, hiking up shirts, fumbling with buttons and zippers. Corn leaves tickle Harry’s bare belly, and Draco gets his hands on Harry first. Harry bucks his hips, pausing only to watch Draco free his own cock, rosy pink and stiff with veins. Draco aligns himself with Harry, wrapping his hand around the both of them, and Harry murmurs a lubrication spell.

Draco cries out, eyelids fluttering, his cock twitching out a spurt of pre-come. “Your magic, _Harry, fuck,”_ he gasps.

Harry moves, planting open-mouthed kisses and sipping punchy exhales, savoring the slow drag of delicate skin. Their movements become erratic, jerky. Magic swirls around them, bold and carefree. Harry’s own magic sings in his veins, his groin tightening as heat crests.

He hastily drops to his knees and takes Draco’s cock in his mouth, swallowing him to the root. Draco comes with a guttural cry, sending crows cawing to wing, and Harry climaxes untouched.  
The corn around them shudders and the kernels burst off the ears, exploding into popcorn that rains down upon them.

Draco plunges his fingers into Harry’s hair, palming his jaw. He pulls Harry to stand on trembling legs, and kisses him, soft and sweet.

“We popped all the corn,” Harry says breathlessly.

Draco laughs, and Harry grins.

“Here’s massive destruction!” Pansy’s voice shouts suddenly off to their left. “This must be them!”

Harry waves his hand, directing his magic to set their clothing to rights. Draco bites his lip and groans, hooking Harry’s belt loops and pulling their bodies flush. He smiles against Harry’s lips. “Fuck you and your bloody magic,” he says fondly.

Harry hums. “Oh, definitely later.”

“Ah, here they are!” Hermione exclaims, emerging from a gap in the stalks. She smiles, holding the stalks open with her wand to allow the others to follow.

Pansy plants her hands on her hips and shakes her head. “The children of the bloody corn.”

“You haven’t killed each other!” Ron says brightly. “And _popcorn!”_ He conjures bowls and levitates the popped corn to the brim.

“Aw,” Luna says, stroking a naked ear still on the stalk, “but you killed the corn.”

An older gentleman in coveralls comes barreling through the corn stalks. “I heard a big boom!" he says, huffing and puffing. “Is everyone alright?” His eyes widen as he sweeps his gaze over the corn. “Holy crow! Must have been quite a surge of heat to have popped all these kernels!”

“I know my kernel popped,” Draco murmurs and Harry coughs into his fist, cheeks warming.

“Ugh,” Ron rolls his eyes. “No need to be _corny.”_

Hermione covertly slides her wand into her sleeve. “Must have been a _force of nature,”_ she says, deliberately nodding her head at everyone.

“Force of attraction, more like,” Pansy says, eyes twinkling.

“A force of _magic,”_ Draco says softly in Harry’s ear, and Harry’s magic purrs in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me indulgently lurking on [tumblr](http://peachpety.tumblr.com/).


End file.
